I Do!
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Sequal to Pegaus' Announcement :: Mokuba in a dress, matching suits, a flower boy, and a series of pet names All the ingredients for Pegasus' wedding!


See what you all made me do? You made me make a sequel. XD I had to steal some of my reviewer's ideas, but I'm sure they won't mind.

---

Yami stared at the large white, rose-decorated chapel. His red-violet adverted quickly to the tall brunette standing next him.

"I hope you know when we get home I'm going to rip the tuxedo off you."

Seto looked down at Yami with a smirk, "Not before yours hits the floor."

Yami opened his mouth to reply when Bakura suddenly appeared before them in dark blue, open-jacket suit.

"You too, huh?" He asked, eyeing Yami and Seto's matching white suits.

"But Seto's won't be there soon," Yami smirked, taking hold of Seto's arm.

Seto grimaced before pushing Yami off, "You can cling all you want later."

Bakura smirked, "Awe, the Pharoah can't get any?"

"And you can?" Yami asked, glaring.

"Baku-kun!" A familiar voice shouted before s smaller figure tackled Bakura.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted, staring at his brother.

He wasn't mainly staring because of how his brother was attacking Bakura with kisses, oh no. It was more of the white dress that was laced in gold lining and the basket full of rose petals in his hand. And did we mention the blooming rose that had been placed in Mokuba's hair?

"What are you wearing!" Seto continued shouting, earning a few stares.

"Why? I think he looks fine." Bakura replied, snaking his arm around Mokuba's waist and planting a kiss on the raven's forehead.

Yami glared at Bakura, "Shut up, Tomb Robber. No one asked you."

Mokuba blushed lightly, "Thank you, Baku-kun!"

He turned to his silently fuming brother, "You don't like it, Nii-san?"

Seto sighed, "And who may I ask gave you this … outfit?"

"Pegasus!" Mokuba replied cheerfully.

He and Bakura stood there as Seto marched off, Yami following not far behind.

"He doesn't like it, does he?"

--- 

Seto growled as he knocked on the door.

"I thought he said he wasn't going to!"

"He did." Yami replied, more interested in finding out what Seto was going to do to Pegasus.

"You can't come in yet!" Yugi shouted, opening the door.

"Oh, hey, Yami! Seto! I thought you were Dartz."

Yugi jumped out the way as Seto stormed past him and turned to Yami in question.

"Just don't ask, abido."

Yugi shrugged and closed the door.

"That had better not be- Oh, hey, Yami-boy! Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus grinned, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"What happened to Mokuba not wearing a dress?" Seto hissed, glaring at Pegasus' beaming face.

"Oh.. well, I think what happened was…"

**Flashback**

Most of the gang, minus Yami, Seto, Bakura, Honda, and Otogi, were sitting in a large circle around the table in Pegasus and Dartz's hotel room. Pegasus was occupying his time by sitting in Dartz's lap, playing with his hair, and sharing little coos back and forth with the aqua-haired man. Yugi was helping Jou with his deck. Mokuba and Ryou were chatting away about, who else than, Bakura.

"Hey!" Pegasus chimed, jumping up from Dartz' lap, "I have an idea!"

"As long as you don't suggest we wear blue-cheese outfits and Parmesan hats while running around the city, screaming 'Eat me!'" Jou muttered, grinning.

"Why would he think up that?" Dartz asked, glaring at Jou.

"He's Pegasus?" Jou replied, shrugging.

"Hm, no, Jou-boy, but that's not a bad idea. I was actually thinking that we could pull names out of a hat for jobs!"

"I can go with that!" Yugi nodded.

Alright, Dartz-honey, pass me that hat over there and someone write down all the jobs."

---

"Well, since Ryou's already one of the best men, Jou, you go first!" Yugi tapped Jou's shoulder.

Jou reached into the hat, squirmed his arm around a little, and then pulled out a folded piece of paper. As he opened it, a relieved look crossed his face.

"Last best man! Thank you!"

"It's your turn now, Yugi." Ryou pointed to the hat.

Yugi followed Jou's actions, reaching in and squirming around. He pulled his out and made a quick face. He turned the paper and faced it to the others,

"Ring bearer! That's not so bad, Yugi!" Mokuba grinned and reached his arm in the hat and pulled out the last piece of paper.

"There's only one job left."

Everyone besides Mokuba shared looks and turned back to Mokuba.

"Flower girl! Err, boy!"

**End Flashback **

"What! And he agreed!" Seto hissed, taking hold of his hands so as not to choke Pegasus.

"Of course!" Pegasus grinned as Yugi continued to brush his silvery hair.

"Peg … a … sus …" Seto growled, closing his eyes.

"Oh, breath, Kaiba-boy! I have another surprise for you anyway! You can't have a heart attack yet!"

"What…?"

---

"Where is he?" Dartz asked silently, looking over the chapel.

"I'm here!" A voice shouted, causing Seto to tense.

Noa grinned as he stopped at his spot next to Dartz.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Seto barked, glaring at the dark aqua-haired boy.

"Well, if you'd like to know the whole story…"

"Hurry up."

"Oh, fine. Pegasus had some scientist break into your lab and create me a body. Isn't he the greatest?" Noa smirked as Seto's glare darkened.

The bridal music started and Pegasus started up the aisle.

---

Muwhaha! ;3 Talk about your silly stories. As far as the hotel room goes, they just needed to be closer to the church.

I think I feel some honeymoon boredom coming on…


End file.
